The Unfabby Life of Luke Snyder
by miracleboi
Summary: Summary: Luke is recalling his unfabby life for us all as Noah his one true love is going to marry the sleaze Reg
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Unfabby Life of Luke Snyder

Chapter: Chapter 1

Rating: T

Summary: Luke is recalling his unfabby life for us all as Noah his one true love is going to marry the sleaze Reg

Characters: Luke, Noah, Maddie, Casey, Reg

Genre: AU

Warnings: Some mild Language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke sat in his lounge room pouring his heart out with Maddie. His life had become like some sort of soap opera, almost in a strange way like days of our lives

"I just don't understand it. Why??? Why does all this crap happen to me? I loose the one guy I am deeply in love with and start my life afresh and I go and fuck it up all the time…..maybe I am just so self destructive" he wept while Maddie tried to comfort her.

Minutes even hours passed and nothing had changed. Luke continued his flood of pouring. Maddie just wanting to go to bed, almost sleep and on the verge of pulling her hair out as Luke continued his weeping "well maybe I am just so self destructive…… maybe I am meant to be lonely and single for the rest of my life" he continued to weep and cry.

Maddie having enough stood up and slapped Luke across the face "Oh for the love of fucking Pete's sake. YES your are self destructive….I mean listen to yourself. GOD MEN! Gay men to be exact. Stop playing this fantasy game you think you are in Luke. Maybe if you just be the way we all know you are and can be instead of pretending to be someone your not in playing this pathetic little game it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe then you can find your prince charming but until then all I can say Luke is yes…..yes you are self destructive" Maddie said as she got up and walked off to her bedroom leaving a now very stunned Luke in the living room to think about what she had just said and let it sink in a bit.

The next morning Luke had gotten up, he had decided to make everyone breakfast as he made his way busily around the kitchen mixing stuff in bowls, clanging pans and well over cooking and well killing something in the oven with smoke coming out of the oven making him panic as the fire alarm woke the whole house hold up.

All of a sudden coming into the kitchen was Maddie, Casey, Noah and Reg looking over at Luke and the oven with the billowing smoke as Noah jumped and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

As Noah put out the fire screams could be heard as Maddie, Casey and Reg ran around trying to protect anything that could be moved quickly and kept away from any flames if any as Maddie screamed out towards Luke "What the fuck is wrong with you Luke. Gee's I knew you where messed up but seriously this is not right at all." she said running around trying to help Casey out.

He just stood in the kitchen watching as his world just came crumbling down. He just starred out the window as people yelled and screamed at him. E wondered to himself what he was actually doing with his life. How messed up he was and how true his friends where.

He knew in some ways Maddie was right he was messed up. He couldn't keep a boyfriend if his life depended on it. 'I mean look at his track record, first it was the crush on closet case Kevin (thank god he came out in a way) then Noah who he still loves very much but as he'd moved on with Reg (his 3rd ex just after Arnold and Kane, god what dickheads they where), then the whole closet case granny stealing husband or what ever you can call it Brian Wheatly, then his other little flings like Roth, Andrew, Steven, Stephan, Mike, Jake, Ricky, Tim, Ryan, Matt, Henry, Glenn, Robert, James, Peter, Sven, Ricardo, Nick, Josh, Dean, Blake, Scott, Brett, Carl, David, Gerard, Todd - god have I seriously slept and well had some sort of intimate crappy moment with THAT many guy??? God I am a slut and there is the proof right there' Luke thought to himself.

He had snapped out to finally notice that everyone was starring right at him, their faces looking somewhat worried but others of just frustration as if they where talking with him but just ignoring them.

"Sorry did you say something" Luke said turning around and finally snapping out of his thoughts for a moment at least as he looked at a very frustrated Noah.

Noah looked in amazement. It was never like Luke to not listen at all unless he was putting himself or in some sort of deep thought, like he used to be when he had started writing for the Oakdale paper.

Oh those where the days he thought to himself but quickly snapping out of his own thoughts to he looked at Luke as he said "Well WHAT I was saying is that Luke you need some help. I mean where are here for you buddy but you need professional help which we cannot give you. So what I think is best for you, for us as well is to see a c shrink or something. There is a good shrink down near Oakdale Memorial. I can see if I can get you an appointment ASAP?" Noah said to Luke, watching his Luke's face fell towards the ground he seemed to be sinking right into.

Is this what his world has come down to? Being told and well forced by his friend to seek professional help? To see a shrink and expose his very well colourful and well crazy world he truly lived in. is he that crazy that his friends want him gone?

His mind worked overtime but his face continued to fall. he knew they where right but in a way it as admitting self defeat he thought to himself. But what if it could truly turn his life around, maybe even give him a chance to stand up to his own fears and maybe win the heart back of his one true love before he married the creep from hell Reg.

He looked at all of them as he said "well I suppose I have no choice right" shrugging his shoulders into the air as Maddie said "damn straight boy. You need help and its hep we aren't able to give you. We are doing this for you good Hun ok. We love you too much to let this hurt you any further ok. isn't that right guys?" Maddie said as she walked over to Luke and placed her brought Luke into a hug looking at the others around her trying to get her point across.

"Yeah she is right Luke" Casey said as he came over hugging Luke too as Noah joined in but Reg just nodded and said "well all I can say is I hope your little crazy stunts don't end up in the way in a months time for our big day" he said smiling as he crossed his arms.

Oh god the pain, just his reminder was enough to bring up how much he truly had lost Noah and wanted him back. In a way yeah he and Reg HAD been best friends but he knew Reg to be more of a slut more than anything else. He couldn't understand what Noah really saw in the creep. But he was determined now to really get the help and somewhat remind Noah of the good times they had and well get him back. Even if it did involve getting rid of Reg once and for all but it would be worth it.

Maddie and the others looked at Reg and where about to comment as Noah said "I am sure Luke wouldn't ruin anything so special between us just because he is having a few problems right Luke" he said looking over at Luke as Luke smiled and said "no….I would never do anything to hurt you or your friends Noah. You all mean the world to me very much and I would never put that in jeopardy" smiling towards Reg as he looked at Luke suspiciously.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Unfabby Life of Luke Snyder

Chapter: Chapter 2

Rating: MA

Summary: Luke sees the shrink as he also speak to his mother and grandmother on the TV

Characters: Luke, Lilly, Lucinda, Dr Caroline West,

Genre: AU

Warnings: some Language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke was sitting in the shrink's office looking around as he lay down on the so called ouch listen to well no one actually. He knew the shrink, or Dr Caroline West, at least he thought that was her name from what he could remember but then again he wasn't interested in trying to remember names. All he really wanted to do was to get this session over and done with.

He looked over at the wall starring at all the certificates she had on display and he wondered to himself 'where the hells did she get all the time? Was she studying to become a shrink at like birth or something. I wonder if she ever did it. Got off the first base to say' as he continued to stare unaware that Dr West had finished talking and was now looking at him with awaiting eyes.

He suddenly noticed the room had gone quiet, not that he had been paying any sort attention whatsoever to the shrink but he looked over and saw she was waiting for him to either start talking, bitching or just even break down - now there is something opera would just love to see and hear, or maybe Dr Phil, either one really.

"Um sorry. I didn't know you where waiting for me to answer or start anything. I am just ah…………… well nervous being my first time, like a virgin you could say that has been touched for the very first time, to quote Madonna to be exact. I am not sure where you would like me to start really. Where should I start Doc?' Luke asked shrugging his shoulder and smiling a forced smile at the Doc.

Dr West lowered her glasses as she looked at Luke sternly bringing herself close enough to him. "Now listen to me Luke, I am here to try to help you, but first off you need to help yourself. I mean we can just sit and give idle chit chat a try if you want, but it isn't going to help solve and heal some of your problems now is it. So why don't we start off at the very beginning of where your troubles began and take it from there ok?" Dr West said as she saw Luke nod yes in response.

Well with that Luke turned back towards the ceiling as he just let loose, got everything off his chest never stopping to allow a word in.

* * *

What seemed like forever in the space of an hour both Dr West and Luke had finished their session. Dr west had made a mental note to herself that somehow described Luke to be almost like a soap opera daytime television character that had gone through hell and back. She couldn't quite understand as to why someone so young could ever be or even have such a dramatic yet interesting life.

She could understand why Luke had now come to see her. Hopefully she could at least try to help and make sense of all the crap he was going through or if she couldn't, well she might have to call that favour in with Dr Phil perhaps.

"Well all I can say Luke is that this is only just the beginning. I can see where some of your troubles have begun but its not the end. I suggest we meet again in say a couple of days, that way we can get the bottom of all your problems faster" Dr west said as she handed Luke a piece of paper and continued to say "give this to my secretary to make the appointment and I shall see you in a couple of days ok" she said smiling as Luke took the piece of paper and walked out of the room. Once out of the room he looked around the waiting room for a second. At first he just saw 2 other people looking at him as if he had committed a crime of some sort. He smiled and wondered as to what could make them think he had done anything wrong.

He walked over to the secretaries desk and handed over the piece of paper and make the required booking as he smiled and walked out the door. Not really wishing to make idle chit chat with the secretary. He had just done enough talking for well over week in the space of an hour.

He walked out of the shrink's office and headed in the direction of Olde Town. He need to walk off his bad vibes he had started to feel and start to somewhat bring a positive spin on his crazy life.

* * *

Luke opened the door to the house he was sharing and made his way into the kitchen as the small TV that was sitting in the kitchen turned on to the end of his favourite show As The World Turns when suddenly his Mother and Grandmother appeared on screen completely surprising him.

"Have you fallen back out of Love and totally unsure what to do about it or have you found the love of your life and wanting to stop that bitch down the road from trying to take him or her away from you? " his mum Lilly said as he Lucinda left off where Lilly finished "or do you want to suffer the horrible yet joyful time that can be marriage, well we have the solution for you Oakdale" Lucinda said as Luke completely stunned looked towards the TV screen and Said "MUM…….Grandma????".

Both Lilly and Lucinda looked at each other, stopping what they where doing and looked towards Luke in front of the screen. "Luke, why do you always do that, interrupt me, us when we are doing things hmmm" Lilly said in a clam yet stern voice "I mean I am trying to do a promotion here for my new business venture so just wait your turn ok" Lilly said folding her arms completely frustrated that Luke had interrupted her and her mother.

"You Mother is right darling just wait till we are finished and we can chat away till the cows or what ever come home ok" Lucinda said with a martini now in one hand looking towards Luke.

Luke was just in shock. Here was his mother and grandmother on TV and chatting to him as if…….as if he was right there. Had he completely gone crazy? No it simply wasn't possible. He was surely having a day dream and would wake up soon…..hopefully.

"This so cannot be happening right now. Have I completely lost my mind?" He said to himself as Lilly stopped what she was doing to once again speak towards Luke. "No you haven't but you could say that this situation is well not normal, but what is normal for you let alone us nowadays Hun?". Luke looked at his mother stunned by her reaction "well then again what is normal for you then too hmmm mother dearest?" Luke said in a pissy tone.

"Don't you dare start with me young mister, your not old enough for me to put you over my lap and give you a right old spanking on the bottom ok" Lily said folder her arms and raising one eye brow is if in a challenge for Luke to say something - and being Luke it was a challenge he was willing to get to.

"Oh is that so, well don't remind me of the pictures I have of you and dad in the barn, they still scar me to this day. But anyways I really think that shrink talk today has got to my head, with trying to work out why I am so messed up and just so self destructive I just…..ARRRHGH!!!" Luke yelled out

Lilly was about to say something as she was stopped by Lucinda placing her hand on her shoulder "Let me try darling, I might have a better chance here ok" as Lilly nodded yes in agreement with that statement.

"Now listen here darling you are certainly not messed up or even loosing your mind ok, your just in a place that some how is confusing and clouding your judgement and just need some guiding help out of that cloud and get back over that rainbow and back onto the yellow brick road of happiness in those bright sparkling high heeled red shoes of yours ok" Lucinda said to Luke as Luke frowned and scrunched his nose at the idea of him wearing high heeled shoes as he said "Um grandma I hate to disappoint you but I don't wear high heeled shoes - let alone dress in drag" he said.

Lucinda giggled as she continued "well for that I am glad. I would not be able to understand or even think of you as a cross dresser. That would be a sight for sore eye let me tell you" she laughed out as she continued to speak. "Now darling all we want you to be is your normal self again, the old Luke we know and Love which you haven't been for well…….a very, very, VERY long time now and I alone miss that. Heavens knows so does your mother father and sisters as well - heck we all do in fact. So Please Luke just listen to the Doc and your friends and open up ok" Lucinda said looking sternly towards Luke as he nodded yes in response.

He knew his grandma was right but how could he be truly happy when the one thing that did make him happy before all the shit hit the fan was Noah. It was loosing Noah that had turned him into the Luke he had become and now he had to do something to change that fact……but what??


	3. Chapter 3

Title: the unfabby life of Luke Snyder

Chapter: Chapter 3

Rating: MA

Summary: Luke is thinking of ways to win Luke back as he and luke share a moment during a trip down memory lane

Characters: Luke, Noah, Maddie, Jade, Casey, Holden, Lilly

Genre: AU

Warnings: just my bad writing

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

It had been a couple of crazy days. With Luke seeing the shrink, talking to the TV while his Mom and Grandmother talked about their new wedding/commitment ceremony business for Oakdale gay elite and well not so elite, Luke barely had time to think or do very much but to ponder where his life was heading.

He was sitting at his desk at work not really working at all, just staring at a blank screen. He knew in some ways what he needed to do but the last thing he really wanted to do was to make Noah hate him more than the last time when they fully broke things off.

No he had to get Noah back but how? He and reg where to be married in a matter of weeks. 'maybe if I pour my heart out to Noah he might just come around…..Yeah that should do the trick. I will get some flowers and some of his favourite choclate, get a hotel room at the Lakeview without my mom or anyone else knowing and locking us both in there. Yeah that should do the trick…..maybe??' he through to himself as if right on queue another point of dajvou came in and Maddie and his cousin Jade sat on his desk.

"Gee they seem to be hiring monkeys these days here at the tribune or whatever it is huh?" Maddie said in a sarcastic tone towards Jade and her best friend Luke who was somewhat amazed to see Maddie and Jade standing and well sitting right in front of her.

"Um yeah, he hasn't even started typing yet and it" jade said looking at her watch as she continued "oh nearly 1ish" she finished off.

"Gee must a record then for all these work that seems to be piling up here" Maddie said flickering through the various files piling up on Luke's desk.

"Ok that's enough you two. I don't need your bitchy sarcastic crap right now. I have more pressing and important issues right now so buzz off or go do what you do best, piss your boyfriends off or steal their credit cards and go on a slurging spree" Luke said trying to dismiss his so called best friends in his own manner.

"Ouch that hurts Luke very much. What can I say? I am just……just hurt" Jade said trying to fake tears with her over done make up brown eyes. "Ah shut up Jade, wouldn't be a first though would it" he said staring her right in the face.

"Gee what got up your arse then Mr it must be that time of the month again hmmm" Jade said as Maddie just watched on. "I am sick of my family and friends thinking I need help when what I really need is…….." uke said stopping himself not wishing for it to be known he was needing and wanting Noah again.

"What Luke, what do you really need that is soo god damn more important than your friends and family wanting you to be well and back to normal huh" Jade rushed out fligning her arms into the air with some frustration.

"Never mind ok…..just get lost you two. NOW!" Luke screamed out as half the office heard him and stopped what they where doing and where now solely looking towards Luke and his desk as Maddie looked at the rest of the office, then to Jade and then to Luke as she got herself off his desk and kneeled down towards him, placing her hand on his leg as she asked "What Luke you can tell us, your secret is safe with me to say the least. I am not sure about Jade but I am sure she can keep one little secret this once hmm" Maddie now looking over at Jade as she smiled.

Luke looked at both women as he shrugged his shoulder and looked down at the office carpet as if in a defeated mode "well I suppose its bound to come out sooner or later then. The one thing I need the most is Noah. Yes I said NOAH. N O A H. I need him as he makes me feel complete and well is the only one who can bring me back to life, back to the old Luke you guys keep talking about really" he said looking at both girls who had stunned expressions on their faces.

He continued to look at the pair of them for a couple of minutes. Their expressions never really changing as he said "see that's why…..that's why I never wanted you to find out. Just not yet anyways but you have to swear you wont say anything at all to anyone. Promise" Luke said looking at Both Jade and Maddie as they nodded yes in response.

"Ok I wont say anything but I do have one question I need to ask" Jade said as she looked over at Luke as he responded "yes shoot, ask away" looking at his cousin "How do you exactly propose to try and win Noah's heart back. If you haven't forgotten he is getting married to Reg, your former and well still in a way best friend in less than a months time now".

A small smile appeared on Luke's face as he thought about what Jade had just asked. He really didn't have a plan but he was going to become like McGyver and make it up as he went along cause that somehow normally worked in most cases.

"Well that my dear cousin I am not sure about, hence the blank screen. If I had come up with something do you honestly think this screen would remain black DUH I don't think so" he said in a sarcastic tone as Maddie smiled at the thought of Luke finally fighting for his man as Jade just said "why do I have this really sick feeling we are going to get roped in here some where, some how".

* * *

Back at home Luke layed in his bedroom thinking. He starred at nothing in particular trying to work out what to do. He decided to get up ad went in search of some old stuff he had packed away from his time he spent with Noah together as a couple.

He found the box and slowly opened it as memories came flooding back towards him. He noticed a picture laying on top off all the stuff he had packed away. It was a photo of him and Noah sitting outside his grandmother farm smiling and holding each other. He smiled and thought about all the good times he and Noah had shared. Be at it was all at a young age and now they had been apart both had grown up into maturity, more so Noah than him in most ways possible. But it was a time where he was happy, noah was happy, they where both happy.

A tear made its way down his cheek as he continued to look at the photo with all the memories flooding back.

He placed the phot down on his bedside table as he turned to look back into the box. Rummaging through he noticed a Video tape that seemed to say 'housewarming'. he smiled as he slowly got up off his bed and walked over to the VCR, placing the video into it and pressed play as he watched the screen with eyes wide open.

The screen lit up as the video started to play. He could see in the Video himself, standing at the front dorr of the very house they currently lived in with Noah standing right next to him arms in hard, smiling as he and Noah where talking to the small gathering of friends who where there for the official Snyder-Mayer freedom house warming.

"I know when I speak here that on behalf of Noah and myself we would like to thank all our special friends and wonderful family for coming out, well not quite out of the closet but I think there is still a few of you who will get there - Casey" Luke said as he seemed to look in the direction of the camera as people began to laugh.

Suddenly Casey's voice can be heard saying "Hey dude, I am as straight as a railway track thank you very much and Maddie is the girl for me" as the Camera Turns to Maddie who is now smiling up at the camera with the camera quickly turning back to Luke and Noah who are sharing a quick kiss.

Suddenly Lilly, Holden and Luke's younger sisters come into the screen and started to give a speech about both Luke and Noah and their new house of freedom as they both put it.

Unaware to Luke that Noah had come into the house and was now standing in the door frame of Luke's bedroom also watching the Video. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered that very sunny and warm July day.

He had remembered how happy he was. Finally getting his own place with the one true love of his life. How they would have their sense of new found freedom, be able to do anything and everything they wanted to do.

Noah moved into the room as he slowly laid down next to Luke. Luke looked at Noah as he smiled in return. Both boy just cuddled up together as Luke stroked Noah's hair with his fingers.

Suddenly both boys looked at each and could see the spark inside them both. The spark they both shared what seemed a million years ago just only over two years ago in reality.

Noah gently stroked Luke's chin which his back of his hands as Luke looked into his eyes closing them slowly as he kissed Noah softly on the lips. Looking back as he did to see what Noah's reaction would be, Noah leaned in and began to kiss Luke. Their kiss growing and become more intense with each passing moment.

Slowly taking off each others clothes and completely naked all that could be heard through out the house where the muffled moans of their love making, with what remained of the video still playing on the TV screen right in front of them both


	4. Chapter 4

itle: The unfabby lie of Luke Snyder

Chapter:Chapter 4

Rating:MA

Summary: Noah tells Luke it was a mistake sleeping with him. Reg tries to talk to Luke but it ends in disaster

Characters:Luke, Noah, Reg

Genre: AU

Warnings: My Bad Writing

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

The sunlight came through the windows shining down on the top topless and sleepy boys. Their hairs ruffled and well telling signs of a rough night.

Clothes lay around the room as Luke was mainly covered with the bed sheets, exposing Noah to the sun completely naked.

Noah began to stir awake. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around the room as he saw Luke still asleep next to him. He placed one of his hands down his side to scratch himself as he slowly began to realise he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"SHIT SHIT" he said whispering out quickly as not to disturb Luke as he started to get out of bed and find his clothes as quickly as possible.

Noah fumbled around the room trying desperately to get his clothes, put them on and leave Luke and this room faster than a speeding bullet or lightening. Unbeknownst to Noah Luke was now awake and he had rolled over and was watching Noah and his every move.

"Good morning Mister" Luke said smiling up at Noah who stopped what he was doing to face Luke. He looked at Luke with a painful look, as if he had been betrayed by his own friend.

Luke noticed and saw the look. He knew all to well what Noah was feeling, as many a times he had felt the same. He looked down at the sheets and his feet at the bottom of the bed.

"I take it that you hate me even more now? God why do I fuck things up so much?" Luke said not looking at Noah who was now sitting back down on the bed putting his shoes on.

He rolled his eyes not facing Luke. He really didn't want to put up with the old Luke Snyder hurt child routine. It was bad that he was even in this room. Even worse that he slept with Luke.

All Noah wanted to do was to leave and not have to say anything. He got back up off the bed and grabbed his phone and wallet placing them in his pockets as he looked back at Luke who was looking at him with those deep brown puppy dog eyes.

"So you really do hate me then if you not saying anything to me at all" Luke said looking up at Noah. 'Why is he doing this to me? Doesn't he know that I love him and want to be with him?' Luke thought to himself.

"Look Luke, we both know what we did was a mistake ok. I am marrying Reg in a couple of weeks and I love him. What we did was wrong ok. Just…….just leave it ok" Noah said trying to remain clam as to not wake up the rest of the house from their slumber. He really didn't want to cause a scene but for some reason he knew Luke would try to cause one.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you Noah. If it was wrong well what am I to do to make it up and not make you feel this way? I don't understand why you would want to marry Reg but then again what do I know these days. All I do know is that everything in my life fucking sucks" Luke responded folding his arms not wishing to look at Noah.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe it was a mistake but I will never forget it. Maybe you should go. I seem to be the mistake in everyone life right now and maybe for the future" he continued as Noah just looked down at him.

IN some ways he hated seeing Luke like this but at the same time he knew Luke did cause most of the pain he was going through. "Whatever Luke. You just need to realise you have no one but yourself to blame for your pain" with that Noah opened the door and walked out of the room and the house getting into his car.

Luke stayed in bed as he heard Noah's car start up and fly off down the street and out of his life. He stayed in bed not wishing to ever move again.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Luke stayed at home unless having the need to be at work. Even then he was avoiding his boss and his friends.

He had been ignoring calls from his own family even as he was not in the mood to talk to anyone let alone be around anyone. He just sat his desk at work trying to concentrate at his daily tasks at hand, but failing miserably as the only thing he could think about was the night he spent with Noah, finally right next to him again.

He just wanted and needed Noah back in his life. He was incomplete with out him by his side. He looked at his computer screen typing away about something he wasn't very passionate or even remotely interested in.

He had enough and shut his computer down, emailing his work to his home email address and telling Chris his supervisor that he wasn't feeling well and would be working from home for the rest of the week.

* * *

Once at Home he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking…..thinking about the one thing that was good for him. Something that had been good in his life.

He just lay their unaware that there was someone knocking on the door. It was only when he could hear someone yelling out his name he came to. Suddenly getting off the bed he ran out to the lounge room as he yelled out "I'M COMING, I'M COMING!"

He opened the door looking at the person right in front of him. He was surprised to see Reg standing right in front of him. "Um Hi" Luke said standing in the doorway "Uh Hi, look I need to talk with you Luke - NOW" Reg said folding his arms looking back at Luke.

"Uh what about?"

"Um can I come in, I don't want to do this outside if you don't mind" Reg said looking at Luke as he moved out of the doorway, allowing Reg to come in. Luke sighed as he closed the door and turned around to face Reg saying "ok what's up? What have I done now?"

"What have you done, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Reg laughed out clearly not happy with Luke "Yeah what have I done" Luke said looking at Reg as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Well first off sleeping with My Boyfriend that fucking what you bastard" Reg said with such venom that he could have just decked Luke.

"Well it takes two to tango ya know. I am not the only one to blame here Reg and you know that. I am not sorry for it but I am sorry for you" Luke said trying to distract him as not to look at Reg who was directly behind Luke now.

"Oh no you fucking don't Snyder. It's not all Noah's fault. You seduced him that's what. Why can't you just accept we are a couple and meant to be? For Christ sakes we are getting married in a couple of weeks. You're supposed to be our best friend Luke. Fuck" Reg said as he threw his hands into the air.

"Oh just fuck off ok. Yeah my bad for sleeping with you but you know what, maybe we aren't friends anymore Reg. I……I can't do this. Just fucking leave me alone ok" Luke said looking outside the kitchen window clearly upset.

"You know what you are truly fucked up you know that Snyder. All I am going to say is to stay the hell away from Noah and me ok. Don't fucking even think about coming to the wedding cause you are not invited or even meddling or trying to break us up or else Snyder you will pay" Reg said, his rage growing. He just wanted to hit Luke like a punching bag to get rid of the pain he was feeling right now.

"Whatever" Luke said as he ran the water trying to do anything to keep him busy and not looking at Reg directly.

Reg had enough. He grabbed one the heaviest pans as he swung it over Luke Head, hitting him hard.

The cold blow knocking Luke to the ground unconscious. The only thing he could see was Noah in the blackness that came upon him……


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The unfabby life of Luke Snyder

Chapter:Chapter 5

Rating: M

Summary: Luke is laying in the kitchen while he dreams. Jade and Maddie call for help

Characters:Luke, Noah, Maddie, Jade

Genre: AU

Warnings: My well bad writing

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Reg stood in the kitchen looking down at Luke who lay unconscious on the floor. He really didn't want to hurt Luke, more scare him but now that this had happened he wasn't sure what to do.

He dropped the pan back onto the kitchen bench top, making sure to get the nearest cloth and wipe what ever finger prints were on it. He looked back at Luke. He's face full of worry yet somewhat happiness for the pain he had now inflicted on Luke.

He walked out of the house as quickly as possible and running out to his car and fleeing as fast as his car and his will could take him.

Luke's world turning black but in the distance he could see the figure of his lover. The one he longed for coming towards him. His knight in shining armour. His Noah

* * *

"Luke what are you doing?" Noah said as he saw Luke dancing in the fountain of Olde Town in the summer heat that had swept through the city over the last couple of days.

"What does it look like I am doing babe. I am cooling off well at least trying to' Luke said looking back at Noah, still dancing around the fountain getting all wet.

Noah laughed out as he couldn't believe how free care Luke had been, he just jumped straight into the fountain and was acting like a kid caught in a candy store or at least a toy store perhaps. He smiled as he continued to laugh at Luke's antics.

"What? What's so funny? It's quite enjoyable actually. Why don't you come and join me?" Luke asked Noah as he too had begun to laugh at his own antics as Noah just laughed at him, holding one hand up towards his chin with the other folded around his chest "You look sooo adorable like a little child their Lukey wookey".

Luke looked at Noah shocked as he stopped what he was doing and splashed some water over towards Noah, wetting him in the process as Noah tried his best to escape but failed.

"Call me Lukey wookey will you!"

"Oh you are so dead now Snyder" Noah said as he then raced over to Luke dunking him into the water and wrestling with him, both now soaked to the bone as they played in the water fountain without a care.

They fumbled, tossed and rolled, the water splashing around them both. The world standing still as if everything revolved around them ust stopped dead in its tracks. Just watching them in all way possible. Not even caring just loving. In some ways it was like a dream. A dream that was coming true.

Luke looked into Noah's deep blue eyes. The eyes that could melt a heart. They could never be any more beautiful. He realised that with his blue eyes he could never be so cold.

Luke stocked Noah's face as Noah looked at him. Their eye's searching as if looking for answers to all life's problems but more so for the love they both had for each other. Luke slowly moved in and closed his eyes. His soft lips touch Noah lips. The sweet taste of Noah bouncing off his lips onto Luke's.

Luke slowly lifted off Noah as he looked back at him. Looking to see the approval in his eyes. The love, adoration he wanted and needed.

He suddenly saw the spark as he moved back in, their lips meeting and locking, tongues searching widely, exploring never moving from their spots, their hands exploring and holding each other. Their moans becoming more than just pleasure, but of Love.

Each kisses becoming deeper, more passionate. The world just stopping as if to give them all the time in the world. Never worrying or even caring, but showing and giving.

Love being the only factor as the two lovers became one…

* * *

Maddie had arrived back at the house having her class cancelled for the day at Oakdale U. she opened the door humming away to her one of her many array of songs on her iPod touch.

She opened the door and walked in, totally unaware to Luke's body laying unconscious on the floor in the kitchen. She walked into her room placing her stuff in her room and jumping on her computer to check her emails and normal doings.

Suddenly there was a loud scream of a girl in the house. A scream loud enough to even wake the dead. It awoke Maddie from her daydream as she ran out of her room realising the scream came from within the house somewhere.

She ran out of her room and straight into the lounge room towards the kitchen where the screams could be heard from.

As she entered the kitchen she could see Luke's cousin Jade on the floor next to a very well unconscious Luke. She was holding Luke checking for a pulse to see if he was even alive, she eventually found one and was some what relieved as she looked at Maddie who looked stunned. Her face covered up by her hands. Maddie being in total shock. Her feet like they where cemented to the spot where she stood.

"Maddie go call an ambulance or something, quickly call 911" Jade ordered Maddie as she stayed glued to the floor.

Jade looked back up this time she screamed out "GO CALL 9 1 1 NOW!" Maddie jumped as she grabbed the phone and dialled emergency services and explained, no practically order for an ambulance and as to why.

Within m minutes the paramedics arrived and had Luke on stretcher on his way to Oakdale Memorial Hospital as Jade called Lilly and Holden to explain what had happened as Maddie grabbed her Cell phone, dialling the one person who Luke needed right now - Noah.

Noah picked up his phone and answered "Hello" unaware of the sadness that was about to come.

Maddie not sure as what to say just started to cry as she said to Noah "uh….nnn…no… Noahhh it's…its Lllll….Luke…..he……he is…..he…..he is hurt……he…he is…..is at the…hhhospital"

Noah suddenly looked at nothing particular as he hung up his phone. His world tipped over and beginning to crumble to it knees……


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The unfabby life of Luke Snyder

Chapter: Chapter 6

Rating: M

Summary: Luke is Lying in the hospital. Noah and Lucinda fight. Noah sees Luke but they fight too

Characters: Luke, Noah, Lucinda, Holden, Dr Bob Hughes, Jade, Maddie

Genre: AU

Warnings: some language - please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Bright lights shone down upon his face as Luke slowly came through. He opened one eye slowly, the light becoming to bright so squinting he opened another eye. He looked around the room . At first he tried to work out where he was exactly.

White wall, beeping alarms, pale blue and green curtains, foamy and very uncomfortable mattress and a single at the one. He wasn't in Kansas any more to say the least, well his house, his room to be exact.

It suddenly damned on him where he was as he sighed and fell back to sleep, the medications still taking a toll and their effects on him.

* * *

Mean while out in the waiting room of Oakdale Memorial, a very small but vocal gathering had made its way into the hospital. The poor hospital staff didn't know what hit them when Lucinda Walsh, Lilly and Holden Snyder, Maddie, Jade arrived trying to find as much information on Luke's progress and condition.

Lucinda trying her best through her weight and authority around to the nurses with most running in the other direction. As she paced the room a figure she had come to know quite well and a good friend indeed Dr Bob Hughes.

She walked up to him, clearing her throat as he turned around to face her "ah Lucinda Lucinda. What do I owe the pleasure of your company right this instant?" he said in a sarcastic tone, not wishing to put up with Lucinda in one of her I am the queen of the world routine.

"Well for starters BOB. You can stop and well drop that sarcastic tone with me young man. Secondly you can tell me how my grandson is going. Luke is in the hospital if you haven't already notice but I am sure you have hmmm" She huffed giving Bob a stern look.

"Yes I am quite aware Luke is in the Hospital and I was awaiting some test results before I said anything, but if you must be so ever pushy, like you always are my dear Lucinda, I will come and explain so far what we do know and what test we are awaiting on. I take it everyone is here?" Dr Hughes looking directly at Lucinda as she nodded yes in confirmation.

"Well show me the way and I will explain all" Bob continued as they both walked in the direction of the waiting room with all the other family members waiting some what impatiently.

* * *

Bob and Lucinda arrived with the other family members who had now begun pacing around the waiting area, leaving their indentations within the lime green tacky carpet.

Bob looked at Holden and Lilly as he waited for Lucinda to join him. "Now first off I know the question that you want to ask, is Luke ok? Well all I can say at this stage is that he is resting, but he is no quite out of the woods yet. He has suffered a blunt for forceful injury and blow to his lower cranium, or head shall we say and keep the doctor talk out of the conversation. We do know that it wasn't a fall but most likely a strike with something metallic, as we did fine some metal like filings within his hair the wound. He has stiches and looks like a bad rapper head bandage around his head but it's nothing to be mainly worried about. All I can say is at this stage is the next 24 hours will be crucial as he may have longer term problems but we will cross that bridge when we come to it" Bob finished looking at the family.

Lilly looked at Holden then to her mother as she looked back at Bob. In some ways she was grateful that it wasn't worse, not that she had been thinking like that - as if Luke would ever die or even worse like staying in a coma - but she just wasn't sure what to do? What to say?

She looked back at Holden, looking into his eyes to see if there was something saying that all this wasn't true. As if it was a dream and a bad one at that. That they would all wake up soon and life would be normal to what ever that would be.

Holden saw what Lily was doing and brought his arms around her, bringing her in so she can cry and sob all her feelings out. He looked towards Lucinda and Bob as he too had questions he knew everyone would want to ask.

"Bob, can we or could we see Luke at the moment?" Holden voice asked in a shaky and very uneasy tone.

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt, but one at a time and only for a couple of minutes. Let me just check on him first just to see if they have settled him into the room ok and just check his vitals" Bb replied as he turned heel and walked in the direction of Luke's room.

Lilly continued to cry, sobbing uncontrollably. How could something like this happen - again? Luke had been through enough wars and well hospital visits to last him a life time.

"Wwwhy…..why has …tt..ttthis……happened………..Hhholdennnnn..nnn" Lilly asked. Her eyes red and puffy, her voice shaky and upset.

"I…..I wish I knew honey. I just…….I dunno"

He looked at Lilly then Lucinda and others standing around him. Clearly the signs of frustration started to appear as he too wanted answers as to how, or who or what did they do all this for.

"Well I have to say that I am not sure what has or what did exactly happen. But I do know that we have two people who saw Luke unconscious might I add in their house and didn't call for assistant straight away" Lucinda piped up looking at Maddie and Jade.

"WHAT' Jade yelled out "you think we had something to do with this?????"

"Well if the shoe fits my darling Jade or should I say drama queen" Lucinda huffed back towards Jade.

"Oh no you fucking don't. Maddie arrived home straight from Uni and went into her room, and I arrived home not long after, about maybe 5 mins or so after Maddie to actually find Mr Drama queen laying on the floor. You know that Myself and Maddie actually have a life, well more so myself then Maddie - she studies to hard, to even think about doing something like. Why would we even think about doing something like this at all Sherlock Bitchy" Jade spat out.

"Excuse me my dear but I wasn't the one sitting at home when Luke was practically lying on the floor for dear life and all you could do, the two of you is carry on with your lives without checking on Him? I don't get it" Lucinda huffed up

"ENOUGH" a voice shouted out making everyone stop what they where doing.

Everyone turned to see Noah who stood right in behind Noah

Maddie and Jade ran to Noah's side.

Maddie opening her arms and clinging straight onto Noah as Jade quickly hugged him as she said "Noah thank god you're finally here"

Noah looked down at the very upset and Maddie as he tried his best to comfort her. He then looked at Jade as he asked "How is he?"

Just before Jade could even think about replying, Lucinda piped up and replied for her "And what is it of your concern. Last I heard you didn't want anything to do with Luke. So why don't you just.." just as Noah cut in "why don't you Lucinda just crawl back to where ever you seem to have come out of. Luke is still my friend despite whatever shit you may have heard so do me a favour and shut that god damn crap up and sit down. That goes for the rest of you - understand?" Noah could hardly believe he just spoke to Lucinda Walsh like that. He had just snapped and had enough of the shit fight that was happening. Mind you Lucinda and everyone else just sat down in silence, scared for wrath of Noah

He looked at Jade and Maddie as he asked them both "how are he really?"

Maddie just started sobbing again as Jade just looked straight at Noah. Unsure of what to say and just coming out with it "well we aren't sure but I am sure he is fine. We are just waiting…." Jade said unable to finish as Noah walked out of the waiting room and headed into the direction of Luke's room.

* * *

He stood at the door looking in. he could see lying in the bed. His head bandaged up, a drip attached his him, monitors showing weird looking lines - his vitals as such.

At first he wasn't sure if he should enter but then again he wanted to speak to Luke. To see how he was, to at least tell him that he was there if he needed him. Although in all hind sight he really wanted him. To protect him.

Noah opened the door and walked casually in the room, instantly waking Luke up as he looked over toward Noah.

"What do you want?" Luke looked at Noah with a painful anger look on his face.

"Well hello to you as well then. I just wanted to see how you are Luke. I wanted to see…'Noah said as he was interrupted by Luke "see what Noah. See how much damage I have had done to me. To see what he did to me. To see if he finished me off once and for all. Well I am sorry to disappoint you and your lover. Why don't you just fuck off and leave me the hell alone"

Noah was confused. What was Luke talking about? Finishing his job? Was there something he missed?

"What do you mean Luke finish you off. What has this got to do with Reg and Myself?"

"LIKE YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW" Luke raged out.

"Well why don't you explain it to me so I do know Luke?" Noah looked over at Luke

"Well???" Noah quizzed Luke

"Just fucking get out will you. I am sure your little fucking boy toy can tell you, seeming as he is the reason why I am here right now. Fuck I hate hospitals" Luke said cursing into the air

"I am not going anywhere until you…" Noah said once again being interrupted by Luke "JUST GET THE FUCK LOST NOAH. I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU AND IF REG WAS THE PERFECT MAN YOU CLAIM HIM TO BE THEN HE SHOULD BE ADMITTING TO THIS SHIT, NOT ME TELLING YOU. So go find out off your prince fucking charming before I really get upset and get someone in here to get rid of you. Please just go and leave me alone - forever ok" Luke said now looking away from Noah

Noah looked at Luke. He knew that Luke was telling him something and well telling the truth. He turned around to face the door slowly opening it as he turned back to Luke.

Luke's gaze was upon his as he said "I hope you get better soon Luke" and with that he walked out of the door and the hospital.

Luke looked at the door somewhat hoping Noah would come back. Tears ran down his eyes as he realised Noah wasn't coming back.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The unfabby life of Luke Snyder

Chapter:Chapter 7

Rating: PG

Summary: Noah tries to talk to reg about what happened to Luke and walks out on his relationship with Reg. Luke fights with his Mother and grandparents

Characters: Luke, Noah, Reg, Lilly, Lucinda & Emma

Genre:Au

Warnings: just some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Noah had walked through Olde Town, walked around central park and back to his place he was sharing with Reg. in a way he wasn't even sure it felt like home.

He felt this tinge in his chest. As if he was having a heart attack, but all he knew it was that he's heart was breaking. He needed Luke. In a way yeah they didn't get on but it was just his charm and well good looks, caring and sensitive nature he had come to know and love.

Then he felt anger at the way Luke had treated him, but more so he's anger turned toward Reg. what did Reg do exactly to put Luke into the hospital. Why would he even dare think of harming or even lifting a finger to Luke?

He needed answers and fast but instead he sat on the couch brooding, just waiting for Reg to come home.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say or even do, all he knew that he needed was answers. Answers to what he did to Luke.

How could he even try to hurt Luke?

How could Luke even do anything to provoke Reg to want to hurt him?

These questions really didn't have answers at all for Noah right now but he knew as soon as his fiancé came I the door it was open season for the questioning to begin.

* * *

Back at the hospital Luke still lay in bed, groaning. He had been living a nightmare ever since he woke up. His mother and two grandmothers have begun fussing over him.

Lilly had been fluffing his pillows, changing and fixing his sheets just really babying him while Emma had also been doing the same but also mainly arguing with Lucinda on what type of treatment would be better for Luke and where he should stay once he got out.

It all came to a head as he shouted out to all in his room "OH JUST SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU GOD!"

Everyone stopped, stunned by Luke's sudden outburst. Luke looked at his mums and grandmothers even stunned at his own outburst as such.

"Luke honey we are just trying to look out for you. You do know that right" his mother said trying to get him to calm down clearly understanding where his outburst had come from.

"Yes mother, but I just need to be alone and not surrounded by so many people. I am an adult you know. Yeah I have a bump or what ever on the head but that doesn't mean I am not capable of looking after myself. Besides I am in a hospital you know. Help is only a button call away" he said holding the remote for the nurses.

"Yes we know honey but we like to fuss over you. You know that. You're our little baby and….' and before Lilly could continue Luke interrupted "a baby, mum give it a rest. Just go home to dad or who ever you are sleeping with yourself and you two" He pointed over at his grandmother "Go home to and well I dunno be Susie home makers or what ever it is you guys do best. Just leave me the hell alone you hear me"

Now everyone sat stunned as Luke just looked away. Unsure but also understanding Luke's request both Emma and Lucinda grabbed there belongings and walked out of the room as Lilly stood their still trying to understand what Luke had said.

She continued to look at her son as she said "Well I don't know why I even bother some days with you Luciano Edwardo Snyder. I am your mother god damn it and I will baby you as I see fit. But if you want me to go then I will. But I will be back tomorrow to do it all again" as she gathered her things just clearly able to hear Luke's reply before leaving the room "Well goodbye then, don't let the door hit you on the way out. We only need one Snyder in this god forsaken place anyway".

Luke's world was truly at its lowest point it could even get to.

* * *

Back at Noah's place. Reg had ust walked through the door. Noah's first instinct was to remain clam and try to make out that there was nothing happening or even wrong. But in a way he also thought to himself how he could even fake that there was nothing even remotely wrong.

Turning on the lounge room light Reg was stunned and well scared by Noah's presence in the room. "Shit Noah, what are you doing sitting in the dark here baby. You scared me half to death" Reg asked Noah.

Noah didn't turn around to face Reg as he replied back "Well I needed some time to myself. To think about a few……things shall we say" his temper threatening to rise as he spat out the words.

Reg was a little worried about the way Noah had just spoken to him. He knew that he would have been told or even gone to see Luke but he had prayed and hoped Luke didn't say anything about the attack or even remember what had happened at all.

"Well I think you can help try and explain what I am thinking about. I mean I just need some answers to whether or not we can even work through this at all"

"Your not getting cold feet about the wedding are you baby?" Reg asked Noah as Noah faced to turn a very worried and pale looking Reg "Oh no I wouldn't quite say that. I am just starting to wonder if there is even going to be a wedding at all" he said with a dirty smile on his face.

Instantly Reg looked even paler. He's hands shaking; he's head beginning to show signs of sweat. Did Luke tell Noah what truly did happen? He had to find out.

"What do you mean baby. You're scaring me" Reg asked to Noah

Noah looked at Reg knowing all to well that Reg was shit scared and that he was getting worked up. He needed to know the truth "Well let's just say that I went to see Luke today and well yeah he told me I had to speak to you about something. I mean I am not sure why my ex let alone best friend would be telling me to speak to my own Fiancé about something unless it was something big. So it got me thinking. That's all"

Reg's eyes started looking all over Noah's face trying to search for answers or even some sort of reaction to say the least.

"Well how could you see Luke? He hasn't been at home and well Luke shouldn't be any of your concern anyway babe I should be" trying to defend his ground.

"Excuse me" Noah said flying off the couch and heading straight towards Reg as he continued "How would you know that Luke hasn't been at home then hmmm"

Reg didn't know what to even say or reply. "Umm well I uh tried to go over and speak with him about a few things and uh he wasn't at home… yeah" Reg said unconvincingly to Noah

Noah looked at Reg with one eyebrow up. He knew Reg was Lying and hated being lied to. "Are you even sure about that baby, cause I have it on good grounds that you where at Luke's place today speaking with him.

"Well maybe I did go and see him but I am sure he wouldn't remember me coming to visit him" Reg said instantly regretting what he had just said. Covering his mouth up and looking at Noah as he just smiled at Reg and said "Is there something you wish to tell me because I never said anything about him remembering Reginald?"

Reg gulped knowing all to well he was now in big shit

"Well I…..I don't know why he wouldn't exactly remember but I know that I wouldn't be that important to Luke for him to remember seeing me exactly" Reg saying trying his best to play down the situation he had found himself in

"YOU FUCKING LIAR REG. YOU SAW HIM TODAY AND YOU KNOW ALL TOO WELL HE IS SITTING IN OAKDALE MEMORIAL SO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED - NOW!" Noah yelled out making Reg jump into the air with fright.

Reg wasn't sure what he should do. He knew he had to at least try and tell the truth but on the other hand he knew if he did he might lose Noah for good and it wasn't really a risk he didn't want to take.

Noah grew impatiently "Well come on then. Tell me the fucking god damn truth Reg"

Reg just stood their looking at Noah. He knew he had to say something. He could tell in Noah's body language he was growing impatient with him but what else was he to do. If he lied he was damned and if he told him the truth he was damned even more. It was a catch twenty two situation for him really.

Noah had enough of Reg silence. Picking his things up and walked towards the door pushing past Reg as he tried his best to stop Noah "where are you going Noah?" Reg asked.

"Well seeming as you can't tell me anything cause it looks like your trying to hide something huge from me I am going to find out from the source directly. I am sick of trying to wait for an answer that is simple really. If you want to just stand their in silence or lie than I am sticking around Reg" Noah replied.

"Wait look I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. I just wanted to frighten him, to keep him away from you that's all Noah. I never intended it to turn out like this at all honestly" Reg said trying to plead his case with sympathy to his partner.

"Your pathetic you know that. Our relationship is over. I….. I can't be with anyone who goes around trying to hurt other people because of their own insecurities Reg. I am sorry. Here you may as well have this" Noah said handing his engagement ring to Reg.

Reg just burst into tears. He knew this might happen as soon as he told Noah but he honestly prayed it wouldn't "Noah please, just please. Don't…..don't do this to me….to us….Please" Reg pleaded as Noah just looked at him and he headed out the door but not before advising Reg "No Reg its over. Pack your stuff and go. I don't care where just don't be here when I get back" Noah said as he slammed the door behind him.

Reg finally loosing it fell against the wall, tears trickling down, sobbing uncontrollably not sure how to even begin to face reality of life without his Noah…….


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Unfabby life of Luke Snyder

Chapter: Chapter 8

Rating: M

Summary: Luke discharges himself from the hospital and decides to leave oakdale. Noah thinks about his future and what he wants

Characters: Luke, Noah, Lilly, Reg (Mentioned)

Genre: AU

Warnings: Some mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Noah had just walked out on what seemed to be his final destiny. Happiness and utter blissfulness. A love that would conquer all and stand the test of time. No lies, no hurt, no guilt, no nothing. Just plain simple love, trust and happiness.

But all that now seemed a distant past. His future unsure and bleak. He sat at his favourite bench in Central Park. Trying to somehow bring the pieces together of what Reg had just told him.

He never really knew Reg to be the jealous type. He always seemed reserved and very quiet. In some ways he knew it wasn't normal. But that what he liked. He wasn't quite like Luke his ex, who would be in your face, verbal to the point where even if he was wrong he would still be right and argue the point to no end.

He sat there thinking and pondering the qualities of both what Reg and Luke had. What they shared and mean to him.

As he put the pieces together he noticed a pattern happening. Suddenly realising that Luke was the more equal to what Reg would or even could have been. Luke being the caring one. Yeah sure sometimes he could be selfish but who isn't. But he always had a big heart and would take anyone under his wing without questions asked.

Yeah he would also have his doubts about certain people or things but it was just the way Luke could just be something or someone who looked deeper at the bigger picture. Someone who wasn't afraid for what they believed and stood for.

Thought after thought came crashing down. In some ways he was glad not to have now gone through with his marriage to Reg. it would have just been a sham. Some sort of comfort blanket as such just for the sake of being married.

No he had to be with the one. The one who he truly belonged to heart and soul. Life and breath.

He knew instantly who that was as he got off the park bench and headed to his car to find the one true love he wanted, craved and needed.

* * *

Back at Oakdale Memorial, Luke had begun to pack his belongings, not wishing to spend another minute within the god forsaken place. He had spent enough time, close to even a lifetime in and out of hospital to know when enough is truly enough.

His mom had been inside the room, since she had decided to come back and annoy the crap out of her only favourite son who really would love to admit her to the hospital so she would actually stay in one place when told. Lilly had tried her best for the past hour to try and get Luke to see some sense and stay a bit longer within the hospital.

"Luke please, just go back to bed. Discharging yourself now would be the worst thing for your own health and mine too. You would only end up back here faster then what you are leaving right now" she pleaded with Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed at Lilly futile attempts to get him to stay within the hospital "Look mom, I have had enough of the babying and al the shit honestly. I know you are just trying to keep me in here long enough so Noah's Wedding, the so called perfect day, will still go ahead in a week or so ok but I am sorry to say I am not doing as you are told and you don't have to worry about me ruining the happy couples day as I wont even be in Oakdale then" smiling as he said the last part

Lilly was shocked. Her son leaving Oakdale. Yeah ok he has left to go on holidays, but was this something more permanent he had decided without telling her. She just had to know.

"What do you mean you won't be in Oakdale then?" she asked.

Luke just ignored her, choosing to continue his packing hoping to be let out in a matter of minutes.

"Well Luke, answer me for gods sake. Where are you going?" Lilly now frustrated asked her son. Watching him still potter around the room and still ignoring her.

"Fine whatever. You really don't care about anyone but yourself. You are selfish, always have been and always will be" Lilly stated throwing her hands into the air

Luke stopped what he was doing. Anger rising in his eyes, his body. He could hardly believe what Lilly had just said. He was never really selfish, but he had to be in this case. He couldn't stay and watch the one he loves be happy without him.

"You know what Mother I am so sick and tired of having to pretend that my life revolves around you and everyone else for the matter. I am sick of the one who ends up being considered last. Yes I have made some fucking big mistakes in my life and hell I might as well deserved the treatment I got after those disasters but I am just sick of it always happening to me. It's not fair at all, that's why I am going away"

Luke continued "I need to be able to take care of myself for once and stop hurting the millions of people I love and hold dear to me but also to stop hurting the one true person I Love the most. I have to move away to make him happy and keep m sanity before I truly loose it" Luke stopped, taking a moment to gather his thoughts again as he had started to become even more upset.

Shaking his head, removing all his bad and negative thoughts he continued saying to his mother as she just watched Luke "There is nothing no one can say or even do that would even remotely change my mind on what I have decided. I have to do this and for that I hope everyone will in some way, shape or form forgive me"

Lilly knew what Luke was saying. She was also concerned for her son's wellbeing. Yes she knew the reasons behind his decision but that didn't mean she had to like it at all.

She got up of the hospital bed and walked over to Luke, embracing him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek as she said "I do understand Luke honey but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I just hope you are doing this for all the right reasons"

"Thanks mom and I know I am" Luke smiled as he replied, looking at Lilly as they continued packing.

* * *

Once finally finished packing and all the necessary paperwork taken care of in order to get Luke charged, Luke and Lilly where finally making their way out of Oakdale Memorial, just as Noah came flying in almost knocking Luke to his feet.

"Oh sorry I…..Luke….I ah…sorry. I didn't know you where being allowed to go home today. You should have told me" Noah said helping Luke back to his feet as Lilly watched.

Her son for a small but brief moment feels into the hands of his love and she could see the happiness it brought, all but brief it was.

"Ah….Thanks Noah and yeah I uh…..I discharged myself actually" Luke said stumbling on his words

"Oh ok, if you don't mind me asking why did you do that?" Noah looked at Luke with great concern. Worried for his health as he had only been attacked a day ago now.

"Well it's a hard one but….ah here" Luke said trying to find something in his jacket pocket.

Noah looking at Luke as he continued his search for his envelope he had worked on overnight, wanting to delivery it to Noah as he left, but now seemed as any good time then ever to give it to him.

"Here. Please don't read it till I have left ok" Luke handed the envelope to Noah as Noah took hold of it.

He looked at Luke with confusion "ah what's going on Luke, you're worrying me here". Luke looked at Noah, into his deep blue eyes. Tears threatening to fall from his own brown eyes as he said "All is explained in there Noah. Please read it but not till I am gone from here ok. Remember though I will always care for you no matter what" closing the distance between himself and Noah he kissed him on the cheek and said for the final time "Goodbye Noah"

Noah stood stunned as Luke walked up to his mum and nodded, she looked over at Noah and gave him a sympathy look as both her and Luke continued out the door and out to the car park area.

Noah looked at the envelope as he played with his in his hands. He found a seat to sit on as he continued to stare at it. Finally deciding what to do, he opened the letter as he read it out

* * *

Dear Noah,

Well what can I say? I think first off the best thing is to apologise for my behaviours. For everything that I have ever done to hurt you.

Believe me when I say that you have always been my one true love. You are very special to me and that shall never change. I know I broke your heart when I broke up with you. With those excuses of my cheating and well just poor love affection towards you.

I just was scared. I know silly and probably the lamest excuse I could ever come up with but it's true. I was scared, just scared I was going to stuff things up, make us drift apart and well eventually hate each other.

In some ways I exceeded in doing that but I never ever really wanted to do that all. In fact I even had a second idea in my head when I broke up with you that I was going to propose to you because that how I always felt about you. About us.

Being able to show how much of a special man you truly ever are and have been. How much you just mean the world to me and to show you my undying love for you. I have always loved you Noah Mayer and will always do. That's why it makes this part even harder for me, but if you love someone so much, you have to make sacrifices right?

With that said I guess its time for the sad part, that's if I haven't got you in tears already. I know this next part will probably either hurt you more or just make you hate me altogether, maybe both - I don't know but I have to tell you.

I am leaving Oakdale, today, right now, while you even reading this letter. I might be even half way to New York or LA by now. The fact is I have left and leaving you to your happiness you have found with Reg.

Even though I have my reservations about Reg, I know he can give you all the love and attention I really haven't been able to give you at all.

I truly wish you and Reg all the best. Who knows, if I ever do come back to Oakdale I will have to catch up with you and Reg. I am not sure if or even when I will be back, but please Noah, don't come looking for me at all.

I need to do this for us, for me, for you.

Well enough said, its time for this drama queen to go off stage and fid her exit and follow it, and that's what I am doing.

I love you Noah Mayer and I mean that when I say it. That will never in a million years change at all

With that all said goodbye and good luck for the future.

With Love forever and always

Luke

* * *

Noah sat their, tears falling from his eyes. He could hardly believe what he was reading. Luke was leaving and leaving for good it seems.

But Luke still loved him. His heart just broke into millions of pieces as the tears formed into a waterfall. Placing his head into his hands he cried aloud, unaware or not even caring of others around him.

He sobbed into his hands for over a few minutes as he slowly calmed down. Getting a handkerchief out of his picket he cleaned himself up and tried his best to regain his composure.

His Luke was leaving him. He wasn't sure what to do but he felt he had to do something. He looked at his watch as he got up and flew out the door in search to find and stop Luke from making the worst mistake of his life forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The unfabby life of Luke Snyder

Chapter: Chapter 9 (Final)

Rating: M

Summary: Noah tries to find Luke. Maddie helps Noah as Luke then almost has an accident with Noah and Maddie

Characters: Luke, Noah, Maddie, Lilly, Holden, Emma, Aaron

Genre: AU

Warnings: Um just some mild language and some love dovey stuff!

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

"Ok, ok I am coming, gees" Maddie screamed out, running out of her room.

She answered the door as Noah came flying in as if trying to find something or someone as he turned back and looked at Maddie.

"Where is he?" Noah turned to ask in a rushed panic

"What, what do you mean where is he" Maddie looked at Noah concerned "what's going on"

Frustrated Noah hands her the letter Luke gave him back at the hospital "Here read this" clearly frustrate he was getting no where fast.

He then went down to Luke's room as Maddie stood at first watching Noah, then slowly opening the letter she had just been handed and began to read.

"God where the fuck could he be? Maddie please tell me where he is or when he came to get all his clothes?" Noah yelled out to her still trying to search Luke's room for any clues as to his whereabouts or his travels.

Footsteps could then be heard as Maddie came into Luke's room "when the fuck Mayer did he give you this?" she yelled angry and upset?

"Down at the hospital about - ah an hour ago. I have been everywhere within Oakdale, Olde Town, everywhere I could even begin to think of where he could be. I even tried the farm but nothing. Its starting to do my head in because he is…….he is making the biggest fucking mistake of his life and I have…….I have to stop him. I need him" Noah said crashing onto Luke's bed.

"Hang on, you need him? Noah you are engaged and due to be married within weeks now or have you forgotten your fiancé Reg hmm?"

"No I haven't and well that part of my sorry life is over. ITS OVER! Reg was the one who hurt Luke and I have to……I have to tell Luke how much he does exactly mean to me. I want o get back with him Maddie" Noah said, tears starting to make way from is eyes down his cheeks.

"I can't lll…loose him Maddie…not now"

"Shhh, it ok hun, but crying and laying here isn't going to find him now is it? Now come on we have to find him. Obviously he isn't here and you tried Olde Town. Id you try the Lakeview or even WOAK?" asking Noah as he just nodded in response.

"I have tried everywhere"

"Ok so um hmmm he isn't at Oakdale U either is he?" she continued to ask

"I HAVE SEARCHE EVERYWHERE MADDIE BUT HE ISN'T ANYWHERE GOD!" Noah shouted out making Maddie jump.

"Ok, ok don't have a cow, I was just double checking, gees you gay guys get so bloody emotional over things and you think us girls are worse - please"

Noah looked at Maddie and had thought about what she had just said. He went back to think about where he had been and where he hadn't been looking for Luke. Suddenly he thought about the one place he had not been as of yet.

"Fuck how could I have forgotten there" Noah said suddenly jumping up and off Luke's bed as he scrambled towards the front door, leaving Maddie trailing in his wake.

"Wait up Noah, I am coming"

With that the door closed as Both Noah and Maddie made their way towards the one place Noah had forgotten to look.

********

"Oh hunny are you sure there is nothing we can do to change your mind and make you stay. I just can't bear it to see my favourite, well one of my favourite grandsons leave without any prior knowledge or notice" Emma said as she hugged Luke not wishing to let go.

"No Grandma and I will miss you very, very much" he hugged her back and smiled as he turned towards the other family members who had gathered around to give him his final farewells and help Luke pack the rest of stuff into his car, which had become to look like a removalist van. "Actually that goes for all of you. I will miss you all deeply but I need to do this and I hope you can well forgive me, maybe, one day who knows. But I will be back, that I can promise. As to when I am not sure but I will be back none the less" he continued.

Lilly had finally broken down into teary eyes and hard sobbing as she went over and hugged her son as hard as she could. "Oh baby please, don't go. I don't know what I or your father or sisters will do without. Please, please, please reconsider?" she pleaded with Luke.

"Mom…Mom please, let….go…your squashing me" he said as Holden came over and helped Luke get his Mother off him as he then too looked into his son's eyes "are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

Luke looked at his dad as he placed his hand on his shoulder and replied "No dad there isn't anything you can say that would change my mind. All you can do is support me and let me go. Let me do what I need to do"

Holden nodded in acknowledgement as he to then embraced Luke and replied "thanks Dad". As he grabbed his bag and gave everyone their last goodbyes he began his way out to the back porch and his car.

Everyone following Luke as he unlocked his car door and went started his car. Aaron walked up to the window as he said "Take care little bro. you have always been there for me and I will never forget that one bit. I want you to gave this" as he took off his lucky necklace and silver cross I know your not religious but please, it has brought me luck and I am sure it will bring you luck where ever you are or go"

Luke looked at the necklace Aaron had just given him. Tears began to well up as he looked back at his older brother. He smiled and replied "Thanks Aaron for everything" Luke said as he started his car and started to make his way up the family dirt road to the main highway.

* * *

"What am I going to do? What if I am too late Maddie? I need to find him" Noah looked at Maddie as he started to panic. His driving becoming very erratic and fast.

"Well first off all you need to slow down cause we are almost at the farm entrance and I am sure that I don't want to get there in a million pieces unlike you. Are you sure you even doing the speed limit?"

Noah looked over and looked at Maddie as she continued

"And secondly I am sure your not too late, in fact there he is so slow the hell down god" she said as she pointed to Luke's car coming up the drive way.

Noah quickly gathered his thoughts as he turned into the drive way to block Luke from getting out, making his car swerve side ways.

Luke ha seen Noah pull into the drive way and was now blocking his exist as he quickly braked and stopped his car from hitting into Noah's car.

Once he had finally stopped he looked at Noah's car and could see Maddie with him, he then placed his hands into his hair as he jumped out of he's car and stormed over to Noah's car, thumping at the front of he's truck 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING NOAH. YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED ME, YOU AND MADDIE IN THE PROCESS YOU DICKHEAD!"

Noah looked at Luke and smiled. He loved the way Luke just lost his composure. He could see his deep brown eyes. How he could just get lost in those eyes.

Well what are you smiling about then. You could have killed or even injured myself not to mention you guys so what is up Mayer - fuck!"

"He has a point ya know Noah. So why don't you listen to him and then explain to him why you did it and just get a room then please - finally" Maddie said looking at both boys now

"What is she talking about Noah?"

Luke looked at Noah as he looked down to the ground. Slowly getting out of his truck he kept looking at the ground.

Finally getting the courage up to face Luke he looked at him. His eyes, his face just how much he needed to see him. Be with him it was just enough to make him tell Luke the truth finally.

"Look Luke. I know you didn't want me to find you and first off I am sorry I did what I did, but you have to understand that I need to speak with you an tell you something"

"Look Noah you don't have to explain anything to me. As I asked you at the hospital and at the letter, please don't come looking for me. You can't change my mind at all. I am leaving and it's final. It's final so you can finally be happy with Reg and"

Luke was interrupted by Noah who had placed his hands on Luke's cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

At first Luke wasn't sure what was happening but finally he closed his eyes. His wildest dreams where finally come true again as he realised that Noah was kissing him. He's Noah.

"Luke, sometimes you can speak such garbage and since when should I listen to you when you have never listened to anyone in your life hmm?"

Luke looked at Noah and smiled "Well I suppose your right"

"Damn straight I am. But please let me finish ok before you say anything else ok"

"Ok" Luke replied allowing Noah to continue

"Luke I know what Reg did and to tell you the truth yeah he would have been somewhat ok husband, but not the perfect husband I need or ever want. It's been Luke that I have loved and well never stop loving. You are the perfect boyfriend, partner, best friend and loving husband I could ever ask for"

Noah continued "it is you have loved all along and well that's why it is over with Me and Reg and well if you want, as I know that I want to, is spend every day with you. In your arms and in my heart where you have always belonged"

Tears began to well up in Luke's eyes. It has been what he had been waiting to hear. He felt he was in a day dream, about to wake up somewhere as he looked into Noah's deep Blue eyes "Noah I hope I am not day dreaming because I feel the same and yes, I want to be with you. I want to be able to come home to you, hold you in my arms, kiss you every day and night and spend the rest of my natural living life with you. That's if you will have me?"

Noah looked at Luke as he smiled, placing his hands on Luke's cheek "Of course it is Luke. I want to be with you now and forever. So will you marry me?"

Luke continued to look at Noah. He heart swelled with love and pride. Finally part of his life was living the dream he always wanted. Always dreamed about.

It wasn't until Maddie yelled out to him to finally give his answer "Well come on, just give him the bloody answer yes so we can go back to normal god. Gay guys" throwing her hands into the air as both boys chuckled at her outburst

"Well Luke will you marry me" Noah asked finally getting down on one knew with Luke's hand in his. He looked up as he saw Luke's Answer

"Yes…Yes I will marry you Noah" finally bringing Noah up he placed his hands on Noah's cheeks, bringing him in for longing kiss they both need. Sealing the deal that was needed.

Life stopped that day as both worlds finally came together. The drama ended and a new chapter began in both lives, finally together at last. A game with two new players, playing as one finally.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The unfabby life of Luke Snyder

Chapter: 10 

Rating: M

Summary: Luke and Noah get married

Characters: Luke, Noah, Lilly, Holden, Aaron, Ethan, Maddie, Emma, Lucinda

Genre: AU

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Noah had proposed to Luke. Lilly and Lucinda had offered to use everything that had been planned for Noah and Reg's commitment ceremony, all bar a few changes that is.

Both Lilly and Lucinda fussed their way into getting everything just right for both boys, wanting them to remember this day forever. Some to share with their kids in future and grand kids.

"Ok so well wow, only an hour to go and your hair is a mess darling, maybe I should get Jules to come over and …" Lucinda said as she interrupted by Luke

"Grandma I know you mean well, but this is our day and it's perfect already. I can do my own hair and you know I like it in a messy spike anyway. So please just calm down ok. I don't need you having a heart attack or something ok. Just be happy ok" Luke instructed Lucinda.

"Alright then you win. No point fighting is there?" and with that Lucinda gave her grandson a hug and walked out the door leaving Luke to his thoughts.

****

"Here let me help you with that. We don't want you strangling yourself do we now?" Lilly said as she walked over to help Noah with his tie.

Thinking back this is exactly how he met Luke, well not meet but sealed the deal with the first kiss.

He thought back to that lazy summer day, how Luke just casually walked into the room. Luke reminding him of he's meeting with Maddie, his girlfriend of the time and he's own bigot of a father.

He was running late and was having trouble with his tie

"There all done. God you look so handsome. Now I see why you and Luke are meant to be. I know you never really knew your mother properly Noah but I want you to know that if you need any motherly advice I am here. I always have and always will treat you like a son to me. I know Holden and practically the whole Snyder clan would probably are with me, but also say if you need to run now, then do it FAST" Lilly said chuckling making Noah come out of his day dream

"Ah no, I have done enough running to last me a life time. This is something I want to do. I love Luke, I love you and Holden, or should I say Mom and Dad and everyone. Yeah at times it reminds me of being on a soap drama or something along those lines, but it makes me finally feel like part of a family. It feels right for once finally.

Noah looked at Lilly as she placed her hands on Noah's shoulder "Yes I do know and thank you" she kissed Noah on the cheek as she continued "now we better get out there before Luke or someone calls the army for a search squad or something"

"Well that would be interesting and well I do like a man in uniform" Noah said laughing as Lilly followed him out, she to laughing at his joke.

****

Luke stood at what was the alter looking out at Snyder Lake. The water was as blue as the sky, almost like Noah's eyes. He was secretly nervous but also excited as he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Noah. Finally no more pain, no more sadness, no more loneliness, just happiness.

"Not getting cold feet are we" Aaron said walking up to his brother. Luke looked at Aaron and smiled "actually no. I was just thinking how wonderful today truly is big bro and well also seeming as you're here to say thank you for agreeing to be my best man"

"No worries little bro, what are brothers for any way and yeah it was a really good day until he showed up bout ten minutes ago" Aaron said pointing towards Reg who was sitting on Noah's side near the middle in the so called aisle way.

"Who invited him anyways?" Aaron asked looking at Luke. "I did" Luke smiled and waved over at Reg, who did not look to happy but faked a smile and waved back.

Luke turning back to face his brother as Aaron asked "now why would you go and do a stupid thing like that huh?"

"Simple Aaron, as I discussed it over with Noah, we thought it be best to well let Reg finally see that Noah isn't his anymore and that this, what we share is for real and that we are meant to be. We know Reg wants anything and everything to do with trying to spilt us up but it's never going to work. This way he knows that"

"So wait, your going to rub it in his face then to make sure the point gets through" Aaron looked back at Luke a little bit confused but a small smile making its way across his face.

"Ah yeah duh that is the point" Luke smoked a dumb accent and smiled back at Aaron

"Nice bro" is all Aaron could say as music started to play, giving the cue for Noah's entrance down the aisle finally towards his husband to be.

******

The music started as Noah walked to the centre to be greeted by Lilly, and Holden on his side, with Maddie behind as the flower girl as they called her. Noah turned to all three as he quickly smiled and said "Thank you guys for doing this. It means a lot to me and well to Luke as well"

Maddie smiled back "No worries and anything for a friend Noah" hugging him as Lilly and Holden smiled and hugged Noah too. Lilly now placed at Noah's right, her arm around his arm, with Holden at Noah left, with his arm around Noah's arm to, Maddie starting in front placing flowers in every direction, smiling as all eyes where now squarely on Noah, Lilly and Holden as they made their way to the alter

******

Once at the alter the Celebrant asked "To whom shall be giving Noah Mayer away to this young man Luke Snyder"

Both Lilly and Holden looked at both boys as they turned their attention back to the celebrant "I Holden Snyder" Holden said with confidence and happiness as Lilly replied "and I Lilly Snyder" smiling to as tears began to well up.

"Thank you, you may all be seated" the celebrant said to the crowd and to Lilly and Holden as Celebrant continued "My name is Dawn and I will be the celebrant today and we are gathered here to witness the long living partnership and bonding of Luciano Eduardo Snyder and Noah Benjamin Mayer into a loving and long last partnership that will stand the test of time. Today ends to separate lives and doors, but it's not in sadness but in happiness. As one big door begins to open and two lives becomes one single bounded life. Traveling through a rollercoaster of emotions. Emotions that will be physical, mental and spiritual. A test and a trial to ensure that this wedlock shall remain forever strong"

"As Family and Friends, you are here today to witness this joint partnership. To witness the bonding they shall now have and become. You shall share their love and passion for each other and witness it intensity and emotions as these two now embark on a path of true happiness and full filling lives"

Dawn continues "Luke and Noah have decided to share their own vows of dedication and love for one another and they will share these vows with us all and prove how strong and binding their love is for each other. I will now ask Luke to start with his vows for Noah" Dawn looked over and smiled at Luke.

Luke looked at Noah. His smiled became bigger and stronger. Looking into his deep blue eyes he began to recite his vows to husband to be. He took a deep breath as he started

"Noah you have always been my rock and my tower of strength. You have always amazed me with just how caring and how considerate you are of others and how you always put yourself last in order to hep anyone in need. You have been there in my best time but also my worst times. I know that there have even been times where I have hurt you and I know that I can never undo that hurt I have caused, but I am glad you are here today and have forgiven me for the many times I have truly ever doubted or even hurt you. You are the one true person who has always meant everything to me. Even in a crowded room or in a large city, just seeing you, looking into those deep blue eyes and seeing the infectious smile you always have makes me weak at the knees and my heart race a million miles an hour"

Luke continued as tear formed still looking into Noah's eyes and holding his hands

"Noah Mayer today I pledge to you my heart and my soul. To care for you in sickness and in health. To be your guidance and support in your times of need and to forever bring you happiness like you have done to me till death do us part. I prove to give you my undying love now and forever. You are my one true best friends, soul mate, lover and boyfriend and I will be glad to finally call you my husband. Today in front of our friends and family I declare my undying love for you and wish to be no longer Called Luke Snyder, but to be known as Luke Snyder-Mayer. I Love you Noah and I always will" tears continued to fall through Luke's eyes and down he's cheeks.

Noah also crying from the happiness and touching words Luke had just spoken. He cleaned his eyes and wiped away Luke's tears as he too took a deep breath and looked into Luke's eye, holding his hands as he said

"Luke, you know that I have never been the best with words but I do have to say that you have always given me the power to show and speak my true feelings. I know that you are still upset at the pain and hardship that have been caused and blame yourself for it, but to tell you the truth you shouldn't as I should too share some of the blame. But there is no point in going over and replaying the past. All we can do is move on, learn from our past and become string people like we have to this day."

Noah continued as he looked again into Luke's eyes

"Today I finally show to both yourself and to our friends and to our family how much you truly mean to me. How much my life has become better and how you have made me into such a better person. Someone who finally is no longer confused but stringer and more understanding. Someone who is your best friend, lover, boyfriend and husband like you are to me. How much my life is better that we are now become a family and becoming one. Today I also no longer wish to be Noah Mayer, but finally become now and forever known as Noah Snyder-Mayer and declare my undying and unconditional love for you Luciano" Noah smiled towards his lover as Luke let out a couple of sobs, tears again falling as Luke

Dawn came back onto the alter a she looked at Both Luke and Noah and then to everyone watching, tears and tissues flowing at the words of love that had just been spoken.

"It is wonderful and powerful for both these two wonderful and truly special people to speak such love for each other. It is rare in this day and age that we can relate to their situation but it shows how much that they have learned and grown into such stronger and more loving couple than before. Now I am going to ask before I get Luke and Noah to declare their love officially with the exchanging of rings, that if anyone has a problem or a reason as to why Luke or Noah should not enter into this declaration of Love and commitment forever, please speak now or forever hold your piece" Dawn spoke out to the crowd as Lucinda walked over to Reg who was just about to stand up and say something as she whispered in his ear "You even think about saying one word my dear and those bits downstairs you rely on shall be gracefully moved forever inside out requiring a surgeon's touch for repair. Do we understand now dear" she looked down at Reg who simply nodded back yes in reply. "Good Lucinda replied as she nodded for Dawn to continue.

"Well if there are no objections then I will now ask both Luke and Noah to exchange rings and begin their final commitment and declaration of love to each other. May I have the rings please?" Dawn said as a five year old Ethan walked up onto the altar with the rings on a re velvet pillow, ribbon holing them to the pillow.

"Thank you Ethan" Dawn said as she smiled and shook his hand. Ethan shaking her hand, smiling and running back to Lilly who smiled proudly.

Dawn looked over at both boys giving them one ring each as she said to all "I am now giving Luke and Noah their rings, which shall bind them together and show true commitment to each other. Luke Noah you may exchange rings, placing them n your partner therefore sealing and proving your love for one another"

Luke looked at Noah as he took his ring and placed it on Noah's finger saying "with this ring I commit to you wholly and purely. Now and forever"

Noah then placed his ring on Luke fingers also saying "With this ring Luke I commit to you wholly and purely. Now and forever"

"Now that both boys have exchanged ring and have now declared their love for each other, finally binding them as one it is my absolute pleasure in introducing Luke and Noah Snyder-Mayer to you all. You may now kiss your husband" Dawn finished as both boys looked at her and thanked her, then to their family and friends before Kissing and embracing each other finally sealing the deal and making them one finally.

***

The Reception was huge and well spectacular being held at the farm house. Emma was busy fussing over the food while all the children where off exploring around the farm or inside the farm house playing on the Nintendo Wii.

Luke and Noah hard hardly anytime to themselves beside when they finally got a small breather towards the end of the reception, having everyone come up and give them their best wishes and finding out about why the name changes and where they where going to live and what they would be doing in the future. It was all overwhelming for both boys.

Finally getting their little bit of a chance to breath and finally spend some time together Luke kissed his husband long and passionately. Placing his hand on his face embracing Noah as their kiss became deeper until they where interrupted by Lilly clearing her throat.

"Sorry to disturb but I think that the finaly guests are leaving fo the day so you might want to see them but I wanted to actually before you do say how proud I am, well we are of you two. You are fantastic boys and well I am glad you two have finally found happiness"

Noah looked at his mum and then to Noah as he said "thank you Mom. We are glad that you could all be here to finally share this with us. It meant a lot to us both so thank you" he smiled as Lilly just nodded and heading in the direction of the farmhouse.

"So Mr Snyder-Mayer, what you say we go and say good bye to these guests and start our honeymoon straight away in our house finally together as a married couple hmm" Noah said wrapping his arms around Luke's neck.

"Mr Snyder-Mayer you read my mind completely" he replied as they gave each other another kiss before heading back to the farm house to farewell their final guests.

Their day becoming the most memorable and special day for them both. A day they shall never forget and will always cherish to this day. A game of life that no longer has two single players, but one sharing each others lives the way it


End file.
